A Hawk Descends
by Aeryn Alexander
Summary: It began as a mission to rescue their science officer, but it became much more. COMPLETE
1. An Officer Missing

Disclaimer: Fan Fiction is for fun, not for profit.   
Title: A Hawk Descends   
Summary: It began as a mission to rescue their science officer, but it became much more.   
Rating: PG-13 (Some Violence, Mild Innuendo)   
Genre: General/ Drama   
Author's notes: I'll save this until the end.   
Warning: dialog intensive.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  


A Hawk Descends 

Aeryn Alexander   


  


Chapter One 

An Officer Missing 

  


It was quiet on the bridge of the Enterprise that morning when Commander Tucker decided to check in, following a quick visit to engineering. Hoshi was working quietly at her station. Malcolm appeared to be reviewing some information on a data pad. Travis was seated at the helm. And Captain Archer was sitting in the big chair. For a moment, all appeared to be right with the world, then Trip glanced at the science station. A young ensign was standing there in the place of Sub-commander T'Pol. 

"Captain, she isn't back yet?" asked Trip, puzzled. 

A few days earlier they had encountered an alien vessel. The Shriosians had refused to come aboard the Enterprise, but they seemed friendly enough when they invited the crew to board their vessel. The Vulcan science officer had elected to remain with them for a few days in order to observe a few experiments that they were conducting. The two ships had planned to rendezvous at a nearby asteroid field so that T'Pol could return to the Enterprise. That meeting had been scheduled for eleven o'clock the previous night. 

"I'm afraid not." said Archer in reply to his question. 

"Are they running late then?" asked Trip. 

"If so, we've received no messages, and they are nine hours overdue." 

Commander Tucker looked at the view screen. Thousands upon thousands of asteroids were scattered in front of the ship. 

"Could they have crashed on one of those?" he asked. 

"We've been scanning, Trip, but so far so good. We haven't found anything." 

"So where is she, captain?" 

"Right now, Malcolm and I believe that they are either just very late and very inconsiderate or ..." he said, taking a deep breath, "they've kidnapped our science officer."   
  


"No warp trail?" 

"None." replied Lieutenant Reed. 

"No debris field?" 

"None in sensor range, commander." 

"Nothing on the long range scanners?" 

"No, sir." 

Commander Tucker punched the instrument panel and muttered something to himself. 

"What was that, sir?" asked Reed. 

"I said I should have been the one to stay on board with them Shriosians." he said, running his hands through his hair and sighing in frustration. 

"With your track record, sir? Not bloody likely." Malcolm told him gruffly. "Besides, T'Pol is our science officer." he added as Tucker turned to look at him hard. 

Commander Tucker would never have wanted to admit it, but he had grown to have a certain appreciation for T'Pol. Sometimes he wanted to strangle her, but mostly he respected her and occasionally he could even admit that he liked her. Maybe those were the reasons why the hours were beginning to wear on him. It had been twelve hours since the Enterprise should have rendezvoused with the El'Hanara of Shriosia Major. And they were no closer to solving the problem of the missing ship that was carrying their missing officer. 

"This is serious, lieutenant." 

"You don't have to tell me that. I just don't know how we can ... fix this situation. Space is enormous, and the Shriosians could have taken her anywhere." 

"Their ship could only go warp two at best." 

"They have quite a head start." 

"Are you telling me that we might never get her back, Malcolm?" asked Trip, looking very much as though the thought had not occurred to him. 

"We might and we might not. But unless we find some sign of the ship, say, their warp trail or another clue ..." said Malcolm, shaking his head. 

"I know. I know." said Trip, turning his attention back to the console.   
  


"The nearest M class planet, Jon? Is that the best we can do?" asked Commander Tucker in frustration, leaving his seat in the ready room. He looked as though he desperately wanted to pace. Captain Archer motioned for him to sit back down. 

"I'm afraid so, Trip. We doubled back to try and find any sign of that ship, but it didn't do us any good. Our sensors just weren't meant for this kind of thing." Archer explained. 

"What does the planet look like?" 

"It's hard to say. We won't have any detailed scans for at least another hour or longer." 

"What's our ETA then?" 

"Six hours unless you can squeeze a little more out of the engines." 

"I could probably get another point two out of them." said Trip, smiling for the first time in hours. He had something useful that he could do, something that might help T'Pol, even if only a little bit. 

"That would be great." said Archer, returning the smile. 

Commander Tucker sprang to his feet and started for the door. 

"Wait." 

"Sir?" 

"You know, Trip, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were worried about her." 

"I'd be just as worried if were Hoshi or even Malcolm." 

Archer tilted his head to one side and said, "Sure you would." 

"You implying something?" 

"Not a thing, Trip. Now get to work on those engines."   
  


"Even T'Pol would approve of an away mission." commented Captain Archer, looking at the satellites and star ships orbiting the little blue-green orb. It was obviously a planet where a considerable amount of trade and commerce took place. 

"That she would, sir." agreed Malcolm. 

"Hoshi, are you picking up any transmissions?" 

"Hundreds, sir." she answered, furrowing her brow as she listened. Suddenly, she hurriedly pressed a few buttons on her console and listened even more intently. "I thought I heard a couple of words in Shriosian, or maybe a related language, but it's gone now." she informed the captain. 

"Where was it coming from, ensign?" 

"I couldn't get a fix on it, sir, but ... my guess is that it came from the planet." 

"Can you narrow it down?" 

"Only if they send another transmission." 

Archer took a deep breath and looked at the turning globe on the view screen. Ships seemed to be leaving the surface or landing every few minutes. They were moving in and out of orbit too. There was a distinct possibility that T'Pol could be on one of those ships. 

"Continue monitoring transmissions, Hoshi." he told her. Glancing at the ensign at the science station, he said, "Ensign Knight, begin scanning the surface for Vulcan bio-signs and monitor all out-going ships for the same." 

"Aye, sir." she replied. 

"Do you want a shuttlepod on stand-by, sir?" questioned Malcolm from tactical. 

"Of course." nodded Archer, smiling grimly as he watched the bridge crew hard at work. "With any luck we may be performing a rescue operation soon." he added.   
  


The Enterprise had been in orbit around the planet for several hours when Hoshi jumped to her feet at the communications station, startling both Ensign Knight and Captain Archer. She grinned after a few minutes and looked toward the captain. 

"There are people speaking Shriosian down there." she said with some confidence. 

"Where?" 

"I have the coordinates." said Travis, looking up from his station. 

"Send them to the shuttlepod." ordered Archer, coming to his feet. He turned toward Hoshi again and asked, "Are they saying anything that we would be interested in, ensign?" 

"I think they just transmitted a cargo manifest to freighter." Hoshi answered, glancing up from her station. "They may not be our Shriosians, sir. I didn't catch any mention of Sub-commander T'Pol." she added. 

"We take what we can get." shrugged the captain. "Malcolm, you have the bridge." he told the armory officer, who looked eager to go. "Hoshi, signal Commander Tucker to meet us in the shuttle bay and join us there." he instructed. 

"Sir?" questioned Reed. "Are you sure you won't need some protection?" 

"Trip and I will grab a pair of phase pistols. Don't worry about us." said Archer firmly. His expression was one of fierce determination.   
  


Commander Tucker was pacing the length of the shuttle bay when Archer arrived. He had been waiting for another chance to do something, anything since the Enterprise entered orbit. It had been a long wait as far as he was concerned. The captain gave Trip a phase pistol and a firm pat on the shoulder. Tucker looked at the weapon for a moment and nodded. 

"You think it will come to shooting?" he asked the older officer quietly. 

"I hope not, Trip, but we have them if we need them." 

"Is she down there?" asked Tucker after a pause. 

Archer walked over to the shuttlepod and opened the hatch, glancing at the crewmen who had readied it. He gave them a grateful nod as he pondered the commander's question. 

"She had better be, or else we've come to a dead end." 

Trip looked as though he was going to say something, but the sound of lightly running feet caused the words to falter. It was Hoshi, and she was carrying an extra set of universal translators. To her, they were better than phase pistols. 

"Ready, sir." she said with a resolute nod, giving both men one of the linguistic devices. 

"Then let's be on our way." said Archer.   
  


The shuttlepod landed on a small corner of a large commercial landing zone not far from the coordinates where Hoshi had detected the Shriosian signal. It was a busy area where all of Commander Tucker's piloting skill was required just to avoid a collision in the air. 

"I should have brought Ensign Mayweather. He would have loved this. Trip looks like he's on the verge of a nervous break down." thought Archer, watching Trip handle the controls as a small craft passed close enough to them to make the shuttlepod shimmy. 

Noise assaulted their ears as they left the shuttle. The roar of engines overhead was louder than the ocean. Hoshi, whose hearing was the best, could also pick out a few voices here and there and the dull sound of what was once called traffic coming from the far side of the airfield. The cacophony belonged to a nearby city, an urban area that stretched for miles and miles around their landing site. 

"That way!" yelled Hoshi over the din, pointing in the direction of some large, boxy structures than gave the appearance of being warehouses or perhaps enclosed commercial space of some kind. 

They did not speak until they had left the landing area a few blocks behind them and the discord had died down to only a faint rush in the distance. Hoshi took out a tricorder and looked at it carefully. 

"Anything?" asked Tucker impatiently. 

"The coordinates are inside that building." she said, nodding toward a gray-green structure with a decorative archway. 

"Are you reading any Vulcan bio-signs?" asked Captain Archer. 

"I'm having a tough time reading anything, sir. I think all of the different propulsion systems, power sources, and radiation from those ships behind us are interfering with the tricorder. It isn't even picking up the three of us properly." she said, shaking her head and showing him the tricorder. 

"I guess we should see for ourselves then." said Archer, glancing at the instrument and motioning for her to put it away.   
  


The archway of the building was decorated with dragon or lizard-like creatures wrought of a heavy, black metal. The opening of the building led to a long corridor that echoed with their footfalls. It was cool and shrouded inside, lit by only a few electrical lights that were shaped like rounded lanterns. Natural light could be seen at the end of the corridor, which led into a courtyard. 

The trio stopped at the end of the corridor and surveyed what they could see. It was a wide courtyard decorated with plants in large earthen pots and lanterns on curved stands. The courtyard was filled with a large number of talking and laughing aliens of various kinds who seemed to a congregating around a stage, which was obscured from their view by the crowd. 

"She's a wild one. She may not look it now, but she is all but untamable. Does anyone want to try? Bidding begins now!" said a loud, carnival voice from the area of the stage. 

"They're bidding on a woman?" hissed Hoshi incredulously. 

Archer and Tucker exchanged glances and began pressing through the crowd, carefully keeping Hoshi between them and out of harm's way, so to speak. When they reached the stage Archer bit back a gasp of surprise and Tucker barely contained a bellow of anger. 

Sub-commander T'Pol was standing, or rather hanging by the wrists in an upright position beneath one of the decorative lamp posts. She was still in what she called her uniform, although it was rumpled and torn at both knees. She appeared to be drugged, unconscious, or both. 

A well-dressed alien was standing next to her with a baton, extolling the virtues of the exotic beauty. He was not Shriosian, although a few were standing in the crowd. Hoshi thought she glimpsed one counting what appeared to be currency. 

Commander Tucker slipped his phase pistol from its holster, but Hoshi grabbed his arm, and said, "Sir, you can't just shoot him." She had almost read his mind. 

"But I should." he growled in return. 

"There are too many people here, Trip. We can't just start a fire fight." agreed Archer, although he too had a phase pistol in his hand. His knuckles were white as he gripped the weapon. 

Just then a contemptuous and bored voice rang out from the crowd. It belonged to a fellow with slightly pointed ears and, by Tucker's estimation, a somewhat deformed forehead. He looked almost Vulcan, but not quite. 

"No one wants her, Saigin. They can tell she has ice water in her veins no matter what you say. They all do, you know. You are wasting our time trying to sell us a Vulcan." he called, crossing his arms and tossing his head arrogantly. 

The auctioneer, Saigin by name, shook his fist at the man and said, "Tomarek, either bid on her or be quiet! This is a reputable establishment, and I will not have the likes of you disrupting my business." 

"Very well, but do get on with it." said Tomarek with a subtle sneer. 

"Captain! We have to do something!" said Trip anxiously. 

"Maybe no one will bid on her." whispered Archer. 

Trip looked at T'Pol and the thought began to cross his mind, "But she's so beautiful ..." But he caught himself and shook his head to clear it. 

"Why don't we try to ... buy her?" suggested Tucker. 

"You can't be serious!" objected Hoshi. 

"With what?" asked the captain, ignoring the indignant ensign. 

"Trade them a universal translator or maybe a phase pistol. Anything." said Trip desperately. 

"Dealing with kidnappers and flesh peddlers isn't exactly my first choice, but we don't have a lot of options." said Captain Archer, tucking his phase pistol away. 

"She's young and very strong. She could be a hard worker or an excellent concubine. She is in excellent condition. Just look at her!" Saigin told the crowd, most of whom were talking quietly amongst themselves. Tomarek was just watching Saigin with a bemused expression on his face. 

Captain Archer cleared his throat and said, "I would be willing to make a trade for her." 

Saigin seemed to smile as he walked toward Archer and his party. It was not a very pleasant smile at all. 

"Which one?" he questioned, pointing to Trip and Hoshi. 

"Not them. Equipment." said Archer quickly, gritting his teeth, but trying maintain his amiable facade. 

He sighed and said, "Well, I had hopes." He was looking at Commander Tucker in a most unfavorable manner, which made the engineer quite nervous. 

"I can trade you a piece of science equipment for her." said Archer, holding out a tricorder. 

The auctioneer glanced at it and said, "I will probably not even earn back the fee I paid for her. At least this is something. She's yours. Regardless of what Tomarek says, I imagine she will make a nice addition to your collection." 

"Fine." said Archer. 

"Done." said Saigin, taking the tricorder. "Do you want to take her with you now or should I have her shipped to you?" he inquired. 

"I'll take her now." said the captain curtly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



	2. Romulan Ruse

Chapter Two 

Romulan Ruse   


  


"Let me carry her, Jon." requested Tucker when they had left the courtyard. 

Auction workers had laid Sub-commander T'Pol on a bench just outside the auction house. Hoshi had shaken by the shoulders several times, but she remained unconscious. It was impossible not to notice the look on Trip's face. It wasn't just concern for a fellow officer or a comrade. It possibly wasn't even simple concern for a friend. It was something more. 

"Sure, Trip." said Captain Archer with a soft, sad smile. He almost cautioned him to be careful with her, but as Tucker lifted her from the bench, he knew he would be very careful. 

"Can you tell what's wrong with her?" Tucker asked Hoshi as she began scanning T'Pol with the tricorder as they walked. 

"Still too much interference." said Hoshi, shaking her head. 

"Don't worry. We'll have her back aboard the Enterprise soon." said Captain Archer.   
  


"Commander Tucker, I need you at the controls." said Archer as Trip almost tenderly buckled T'Pol into a seat. 

"Somebody has to keep an eye on her and take care of her." he said, looking up at Archer with eyes that were pleading. 

"You're the better pilot here. It would be better for all of us if you were the one to fly us out of here. I'll look after her." he assured Tucker. 

Trip reluctantly stood up and nodded, understanding that the captain was right. It wasn't fair, but it was the best decision. He slumped into the pilot's seat and began preparing to lift off. 

"Hoshi, contact Phlox. I want him to have sickbay ready when we arrive and a medical team waiting for us in the shuttle bay." ordered Archer as he buckled into the seat next to T'Pol. 

"Right away, sir." said Hoshi, establishing a link with the Enterprise. 

"How's she doing?" asked Trip, dodging the various small space crafts that were landing and taking off all around them. He couldn't even afford a backward glance. 

"No change." Archer informed him. "Just keep your eyes on the road." 

"Aye, captain." said Trip, furrowing his brow as he dodged between two ships. The shuttlepod shuddered violently and began to heel to the right. 

"Trip?" questioned the captain as warning lights began to flash. Commander Tucker shook his head as he began to press a few buttons. 

"One of those ships just clipped us. I don't know if I can keep us in the air. We have an engine out." he said, continuing to work even as smoke began to fill the pod. 

"Can you make an emergency landing?" asked Captain Archer, leaving his seat. 

Hoshi slid out of the way as he joined Trip at the controls. It didn't look good. The shuttlepod was beginning to spin out of control and emergency thrusters weren't firing. They were losing altitude fast. 

"I'll be lucky to bring us down in one piece." said Tucker. "You might want to start bracing for the impact." 

Captain Archer and Hoshi were both buckling in when the shuttlepod lurched forward and came to an abrupt halt. 

"Was that it?" asked Archer. 

"It's a tractor beam. Someone has us in a tractor beam, sir." 

"Any idea who?" 

"We're being hailed, sir." said Hoshi, leaving her seat and going to the communications panel. 

"This is Commander Tomarek of the privateer White Hawk. May we be of assistance?" asked a familiar haughty voice over the comm system. 

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise. You have us in your tractor beam?" 

"That's right. It seems that your shuttle is damaged. If we release it, it will fall to the surface like a stone. The result would be tragic. We are bringing it aboard our vessel, unless, of course, you object." said Tomarek. 

Archer signaled for Hoshi to close the channel for a moment. The shuttlepod was vibrating in the tractor beam. It was an unsettling feeling. 

"Is he right, Trip?" he asked the engineer. 

"No doubt about it." 

"This guy seems a little ... untrustworthy. Was it his ship that hit us?" 

"I don't think so, but it is awfully convenient if you ask me." said Tucker doubtfully. He glanced back at T'Pol and asked, "What are we going to do about her? We need to get her to Dr. Phlox." 

"We can only hope that Tomarek has medical facilities or at least a physician on his ship." sighed Captain Archer. "Hoshi, let me speak to Tomarek." 

"Well, captain?" asked the voice in apathetic tones. 

"We gratefully accept your offer." said Archer. 

"Most wise. We will have you aboard shortly."   
  


An inexplicable shudder ran through Commander Tucker as the shuttlepod was brought to a halt in the shuttle bay of the alien ship. Sub-commander T'Pol seemed no closer to regaining consciousness than before, and Hoshi, clutching her UT tightly to her chest, seemed more nervous than usual. Captain Archer remained in his seat until the pod came to a complete stop. Then he simply sighed aloud and unbuckled the restraints. 

"Let's go greet our friends." said Archer sardonically. 

Hoshi and Trip nodded mutely and followed him to the hatch. Outside, Tomarek and three armed guards were awaiting them. 

"Welcome aboard the White Hawk, Captain Archer. We are pleased to provide assistance." said Tomarek with a slight bow and a belittling smile that barely caught the corners his mouth. 

"Thank you, Commander Tomarek. We appreciate your help." said Archer, eyeing the stoic guards. "I'm afraid that I'm not familiar with your people. Where do you come from, captain?" he added politely. 

"Don't you know?" he asked with a quizzical expression. Archer thought he detected incredible cunning behind that question. 

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't." answered Captain Archer. 

Tomarek laughed and said, "Why, I am a Romulan, captain." Then his eyes flashed with another subtle hint of slyness. "And you?" 

"Human." he replied. 

"And these two as well, but you just purchased a Vulcan a little while ago. I am a curious man, captain. Would you care to tell me why, or am I being rude?" 

"I don't mind at all, commander. She is a member of my crew, my science officer in fact." 

The Romulan commander arched an eyebrow and smiled rather wolfishly before saying, "That is quite unusual. Under what circumstances did she become ... a trafficable commodity?" 

Having known Commander Tucker for many years, Archer immediately shot him a warning glance before he could leap to the defense of the science officer. Then he drew himself up to his full height and frowned at Tomarek. 

"She was kidnapped, if you must know." 

"No need to become upset, captain. It was an innocent question, I assure you." said Tomarek. 

"Of course." said Archer with a slow nod. 

"You don't happen to have a doctor on board do you?" asked Commander Tucker, who was becoming impatient. 

"This is not a vessel with a substantial crew. It is unfortunate, but we do not have medical personnel aboard at this time. Do any of you require medical attention?" inquired Tomarek. 

"T'Pol is unconscious. We believe she may have been drugged or possibly injured. We have a doctor on board the Enterprise who could treat her." explained Archer. 

"Then it is imperative that we find a way to return her to your ship." said Tomarek. "Perhaps we could go to my wardroom and discuss such a plan." suggested the Romulan with a glint of cunning and superiority in his eyes, almost as though he were playing chess and winning by a great margin. 

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly." thought Commander Tucker, stiffening no so much at the words, but at how they were said. 

"Yes, I suppose we should that, commander. May I have a moment to confer with my crew?" he questioned. 

"Certainly." said Tomarek, gesturing for them to adjourn to the shuttlepod. "And take all the time that you need." he added with the pretense of graciousness.   
  


"I don't like this guy at all." said Tucker, looking over his shoulder as he took a moment to check Sub-commander T'Pol's condition. It had not changed. 

"Tell me about it." agreed Archer quietly. "But we are on his ship, and we have to play by his rules." 

"We just need to figure out what kind of game he thinks he's playing." said Trip with a dry laugh. 

"Regardless, I think I have to join him for that discussion. I'll take Hoshi with me, but I'm leaving you here." 

"Sir?" 

"Someone should stay with T'Pol, for one thing. For another, Trip, I'm depending on you to repair this shuttlepod. I don't think Tomarek is just going to let us leave, so I'd like to have an ace up my sleeve. A working shuttlepod is about the best I can hope for." said Archer with a grim, but determined smile. 

Commander Tucker was torn. He knew instinctively that the Romulan commander was up to no good and that made him want to stay with Jon. He also wanted to protect T'Pol and to take care of her if she needed anything. He just shook his head. 

"Whatever you say, captain. You can count on me." 

"I know, Trip." he said. Turning to Hoshi, he said, "Don't look so scared, ensign. We've seen worse things than this."   
  


"I have taken the liberty of having our cook prepare a light meal for us to enjoy while we make our plans. Sustenance stimulates conversation, does it not?" asked Tomarek with a friendly smile as he led Captain Archer and Ensign Sato into his wardroom. A guard remained outside the door. 

The room, like the rest of the Romulan ship, was rather shadowy, but the smell of warm food, although unfamiliar in its particular odor, was at least somewhat inviting. Three places had been set at one end of a long metal table. Tomarek sat down at the head of the table and gestured for Archer and Hoshi to seat themselves one upon his left and right. 

"Please, try to feel at home." he told them. 

"Thank you, commander. You didn't have to go to all this trouble on our account." said Archer, trying to manage a pleasant smile. He privately wondered if the food was poisoned. 

"We seldom have the opportunity for guests. Privateering is often a lonely business, you know." said Tomarek. 

"It is lonely out here sometimes." agreed Archer. 

"That brings up an interesting question, captain. Just what are you doing in this sector of space?" 

"Retrieving my science officer after an unfortunate incident." Archer replied. 

"Ah, yes, as you have said, but what were you doing before that? I am only curious." said Tomarek, a flicker of guile crossing his features nonetheless. 

"You want to know about our mission then?" 

"Please." 

"We are explorers, commander. We are out here to meet new people and see things that humans have never seen before." 

Tomarek looked at him for a moment as though trying to understand something that puzzled him. Then he simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his meal. 

"Quite interesting, I'm sure, but have you no, let us say, military goals, captain?" he questioned. 

"None." said Archer with a smile. 

"I see." commented Tomarek slowly. He turned his attention to Hoshi, who had been listening to the conversation with some interest. "Are you his first officer then?" he inquired of her. 

"No, I'm the communications officer." she replied nervously. 

"Have you any rank?" he questioned, turning on the Romulan equivalent of charm as he smiled at her. To Hoshi he seemed, nevertheless, quite menacing in a very subtle way. 

"I am an ensign, sir." she replied politely. 

"You are very young. I am sure you have a brilliant career ahead of you. Perhaps someday, if you are fortunate, you will have your own ship to command. If you are very fortunate, that is." Tomarek told her. 

"Thank you, sir." she said quietly, fighting a shiver of fear. 

Commander Tomarek turned his attention back to his other guest and said, "No military goals, captain? That seems very strange to me. Surely your people must have some aspirations of conquest." 

"We had periods of conflict and conquest on our world, but those days have long passed. Now, we value peace more than any gains that can be made through military means." explained Captain Archer, not at all liking the implication of his quiet, almost threatening words to his communications officer. 

"A Vulcan sympathizer perhaps?" questioned Tomarek, pursing his lips slightly to conceal a sneer. 

"They aren't the only people who value peaceful coexistence with other races." Arched pointed out. 

"Perhaps not. But have you had many dealings with them, other than your science officer?" inquired Tomarek. 

"Personally? Some, but not all that much." 

"And your people?" 

"We have been in contact with the Vulcans for some time. Ninety solar years, approximately." 

"A long while then, yes?" questioned the Romulan, narrowing his eyes ever-so-slightly. 

"I suppose so." 

"And you have never heard of my people. Most curious, captain." 

"How so?" 

"Oh, I don't believe that it is my place to divulge such information, if your science officer has not done so." said Tomarek with a quiet chuckle. 

"Speaking of my science officer, weren't we supposed to be engineering a plan to get her back to my ship and to a doctor?" 

"Of course. It slipped my mind momentarily." 

"That's quite all right. No doubt my crew has noted that we failed to return to the ship. You see, Hoshi here contacted them about having a medical team waiting and so forth. I imagine that they are a bit put out right now. If I could contact them, perhaps they could send a shuttlepod for all of us." said Archer, carefully trying to play along. 

"Undoubtedly they are very concerned." agreed Tomarek. "But I am afraid that bringing another shuttle aboard is out of the question. We simply have no room for it." he said, shaking his head regretfully. 

"Then perhaps our two ships could dock. Your crew could visit my ship, and I could treat you to a meal." suggested Archer. 

"That too is out of the question. You see, during our last bit of ... business, we damaged our docking mechanism. It is under repair as we speak, but it could require several days complete these repairs. Docking mechanisms are incredibly delicate pieces of machinery, as you probably know." 

"I see." said Archer. He knew that Tomarek was lying, and Tomarek knew that he knew that he was lying. Everyone knew that the Romulan was lying. "Do you have any ideas, Commander Tomarek?" he asked, inhaling deeply to control the rising anger and outrage. 

"Your shuttlepod perhaps? Has it been too badly damaged?" asked Tomarek. 

"It's difficult to say. I haven't had the chance to inspect it yet." said Archer. 

"We have some capable technicians on board this ship. Most of them are, of course, very busy, especially those working on the docking mechanism." 

"They could not be diverted to help us for just a few hours?" 

"I will have to discuss it with my staff, but it could possibly be arranged." said Tomarek. "You know, captain, it is a pity that your shuttlepod was side-swiped by one of those careless merchants or scoundrels." he added with a delicate smirk that betrayed just a little too much of what he was really thinking. 

"I can't imagine how or why they hit us." said Archer ruefully. 

"Do you believe in chance or fate or perhaps divine intervention?" inquired Tomarek. 

"Chance and fate? Sure, I suppose everyone who commands a star ship eventually learns to believe in those things, especially chance. But divine intervention? No, certainly not in this case." he replied. 

"Most interesting, captain. Should we then consider your unfortunate accident and our meeting fate?" 

"If you would like. After all, it was hardly chance, was it?" 

"I don't know what you mean." said Tomarek with a wolfish smile. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



	3. Selarev the Guard

Chapter Three 

Selarev the Guard   


  


Commander Tucker didn't like the fact that a guard had been left at the entrance to the shuttlepod. It reinforced the fact that they were hardly better than prisoners on Tomarek's ship. The guard, who was well armed, remained stoically at his position until Trip opened a compartment to check the damage to the starboard engine. 

"What are you doing?" asked the Romulan guard, stepping into the shuttlepod. Tucker looked up from the open panel just in time to see him hesitate a glance at T'Pol. 

"Just tinkering with this engine. It's in need of some serious repairs." Trip told him. 

"You are an engineer then?" 

Tucker considered his response carefully. He didn't want to tip his hand, or the captain's. If the guard knew that he was an engineer, he might try to stop him from making the repairs. If he didn't know, he might let simply let Trip continuing puttering with the engine, believing that he wouldn't be able to accomplish the task. 

"It's a hobby of mine." Commander Tucker told the guard. 

"Do you think you will be able to repair the engine?" he asked curiously. 

"I'm not holding out much hope." said Trip, not entirely honest. 

The engine had been damaged. That was certain. But it had not suffered damage so extensive as that. By the commander's estimation, he would only need an hour to mend the affected conduits and relays. It would be tough, but not impossible. 

"That is very unfortunate." said the sentry. 

Tucker nodded his agreement and returned his attention to the open panel. 

"I wonder if this guy can take a hint." thought Trip as he began poking around again. 

The footsteps of the guard were heavy as he returned to his post outside the shuttle. Tucker breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at T'Pol again. 

"Same as ever." he thought. "If you don't hang in there, I swear I'll ... I'll what? I'll something, sub-commander." Tucker gave a short, dry laugh and returned his attention to the starboard engine.   


Commander Tucker was checking T'Pol's condition some time later when the guard stepped inside the pod again. Trip glanced over his shoulder and felt a slight shiver as the Romulan watched him impassively. There was something almost Vulcan about his stare, but in the worst possible way. The gaze held all of the cunning and intelligence of that of a Vulcan, but with none of the coldness or detachment. Emotion, arrogance and curiosity, colored his facial expression. 

"Can I help you?" questioned Tucker almost angrily. 

"How is she?" inquired the guard. 

"I don't know much about Vulcan physiology or anything, but I think she was drugged or something down on that planet. I sure would like the doctor on board our ship to have a look at her." he admitted, momentarily taken off guard by the compassionate inquiry. 

"Perhaps the meeting between our commanders will not last much longer. I am certain that Commander Tomarek will find a solution to your dilemma." said the guard. 

"You really think your commander is just going to let us leave?" asked Tucker, frowning. 

"I can see no reason why he would hold you here. After all, it was Commander Tomarek that prevented your shuttle from crashing. If our ship had not passed near yours on our way into orbit, you would certainly have all been obliterated." 

"Unless it was your ship that clipped us." said Trip. 

"I assure you that it was not. Commander Tomarek is a Romulan. He is a very moral man with an unimpeachable sense of duty and honor. He could never do such a thing. I find your accusation most distressing." said the guard. 

"Look, if we're going have this conversation, I ought to have something to call you at least. You can call me Tucker." said Trip, who realized that the young officer was either playing an even more peculiar game than Commander Tomarek or was very wet behind the ears. 

"I am called Selarev." 

"Pleased to meet you." said Commander Tucker politely.   
  


"I don't think I like this Commander Tomarek." whispered Hoshi across the table. 

Tomarek had left them supposedly in order to confer with his staff. Archer had glimpsed a guard posted outside before the door had hissed closed behind the commander. It was more than apparent that the meal had been intended as a form of interrogation. That did not set well with Archer at all. 

"I know, Hoshi." he agreed quietly. "I'm just surprised Malcolm hasn't contacted us." 

"He may have tried, but for all we know, we could be out of range, sir." Hoshi told him. She had been considering the problem of communication during the meal; when Tomarek wasn't making veiled threats, of course. 

"You're sure the message you sent on the shuttlepod got through?" 

"Of course, captain. Ensign Knight acknowledged from the science station before we were hit." said Ensign Sato with some confidence. 

"Then it's only a matter of time before they start looking for us, but, personally, I would rather we find our own way out of this, whether it's through talking or through other means." Captain Archer told the young comm officer. 

"And we still have Sub-commander T'Pol to consider." Hoshi reminded him. 

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten." said Archer, shaking his head as he thought of T'Pol. He could only hope that Commander Tucker was capable of taking care of her for a while longer. How much longer he couldn't say or even think. 

The door opened behind them with a whisk that was much akin to the sound that the doors on the Enterprise made, although, given the circumstances, the noise was much more sinister. 

"I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting." said Tomarek, who continued to maintain the shallow pretense that he was their friend and they were merely his guests. 

"That's all right, captain. Did you confer with your people?" asked Archer, coming to his feet. 

"Of course, but unfortunately my engineers are swamped. They won't be able to attend to your needs until tomorrow at the earliest." he informed Archer with an almost mocking rueful look. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't want to press the point, but my science officer is unwell. She needs medical attention. I am afraid that we are at an impasse, Commander Tomarek." 

"Hardly an impasse, captain. Let's just call it a bump in the road." said Tomarek, clapping his hands together. "I am having quarters arranged for you and your officers as we speak. I am certain than bed rest and perhaps access to our rather rudimentary medical supplies should suffice until tomorrow." 

Captain Archer narrowed his eyes as he considered the words. Would the Romulan withhold the supplies if he attempted to negotiate further? 

"We accept your hospitality, commander. Thank you." Archer managed, despite his growing outrage at the actions of Tomarek. 

"Excellent. Just follow me." he said with a smug smile that he did not bother to hide.   
  


Commander Tucker was nearly finished with the repairs when two guards came to escort both shuttlepod occupants to quarters. He had just one last relay to mend, a job that would only require five minutes at worst. Both guards stood at the door, watching him as he gently unbuckled the restraining straps that kept T'Pol in her seat. There was no sign of rather talkative young Selarev. 

"Now, just where are we being taken?" asked Trip as he lifted T'Pol from the seat, holding her firmly, but gently in his arms. 

"To quarters." one of the guards answered. 

"Right." said Trip, doubt in his voice. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if they were been taken to their own executions. 

The White Hawk was a small vessel, built for utility and combat, not for comfort as Tucker learned when the guards ushered him into a windowless room with two bunks and very little else. When the door whisked closed behind him, Tucker laid T'Pol on the lower bunk and sighed. 

"I thought we'd at least get to see the captain again." he said to the unconscious Vulcan. 

Then he realized that they were alone. There was no guard watching them. Trip smiled with relief and removed a communicator from his pocket. 

"Trip to Captain Archer." he said into it, taking a seat on the bunk and keeping his voice low.   
  


The captain was leaning against a bunk in a similar room when his communicator beeped. Hoshi had already tried to contact the ship without success. She suspected that the Romulan vessel had a dampening field of some kind or else they were too far from the Enterprise. 

"Good to hear your voice, Trip. Where are you?" he asked. 

"T'Pol and I are in some quarters that remind me of the brig. What about you?" 

"The same. How is she?" 

"No better, no worse, sir." replied Tucker. He took a deep breath and asked, "Level with me, Jon. Are we prisoners? Does that pointy-eared commander ever plan to let us off his ship?" 

Archer glanced at Hoshi, who was pretending to busy herself with her UT. She was waiting for his response to those questions as well. 

"If we were prisoners, wouldn't he have taken our equipment? No, Trip, I don't think we are exactly prisoners, but we are hardly his guests either. But I do think we'll get off this ship somehow." answered Archer confidently. 

"You know the plan we were making earlier?" asked Tucker carefully, not wanting to say anything especially important over the communicator. He wasn't sure whether they could be overheard easily or not. 

"Yeah, Trip." said Archer, knowing that he meant repairing the shuttlepod. 

"It was about five minutes away from working when we got escorted into here." Tucker informed the captain. 

"That's good to know." said Captain Archer, smiling with pride. Commander Tucker certainly knew his engines, big and small. 

"What are we going to do about implementing that plan?" questioned Trip. 

"I'm afraid we have to bide our time, Trip. I know we have a guard outside our quarters, and I'm betting you do too." 

"What about T'Pol?" 

"Tomarek has offered us medical supplies. We can only hope he makes good on that offer." 

"Right now I just wish I had a tricorder since it could probably get a good scan up here." 

"I will remind the commander of his offer next time I see him. Just ... do your best with what you've got for now." 

"Aye, captain." 

"Archer out." 

The captain shook his head as he put the communicator away and looked at Hoshi. It may have been his imagination, but she didn't look so nervous as before. 

"I guess I should arrange for another discussion with Tomarek." sighed Archer with a small, tired smile.   
  


It was Selarev who delivered the box of rather limited and inadequate medical supplies to the quarters where Trip was waiting for them. Tucker fished through the supplies for several minutes, laying aside bandages and other gear used to treat injuries gained through combat, before turning to Selarev, who was lingering at the door. 

"Do you suppose you could help me out here? I'm not really qualified to act as a medic, especially for a Vulcan." he said. 

"All Romulan officers are given basic medical training. It is required of us." Selarev told him, shouldering his weapon and joining Trip by the side of the unconscious Vulcan. 

"You're an officer?" Tucker questioned. 

"Yes, of course. How else would I have the freedom to speak to you or assist you in this manner? Common crewmen could never be given this kind of independence." said Selarev with a frown. "I trust that you are also an officer." he added. 

"Of course." said Trip as Selarev removed a syringe and a small vial from the box. "What's that?" he asked. 

"It is a tetraflourinatehydroxy compound." 

"Say what?" 

"It is a cure-all given to wounded soldiers in emergencies. If this doesn't help them and there isn't a doctor around, then they are beyond assistance." 

"So it's kind of like Anaprovalin. Good for headaches, heart attacks, and almost anything the universe can throw at you." 

Selarev frowned again and said, "Something like that." 

"Great stuff." commented Tucker as Selarev filled the syringe, which made the commander shudder. It had been a while since he had seen a needle like that. "It will work on Vulcans too, right?" he asked to make sure. 

"Our biology is very similar. It should work just fine." 

"Good." 

Selarev looked uncertain for a moment as he asked, "Would you prefer to give her the injection, Tucker?" 

"I'll roll up her sleeve for you." said Tucker, stifling the urge to make a face. 

Trip half expected him to jab her with the needle, but he was unexpectedly gentle as he gave her the injection, rubbing a disinfectant pad over the spot once he had withdrawn the needle. In some way Tucker was rather impressed. 

"It should begin to take effect in ten minutes, possibly less. I hope it is sufficient." said Selarev, coming to his feet and shouldering his weapon again. "I must return to my post before I am missed." he said with a firm nod. 

"Thank you for your help." said Trip. 

"Don't mention it." said Selarev as he left, and it seemed as he though meant it. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



	4. Recovery

Chapter Four 

Recovery   


  


The darkness of the mind receded slowly, like the tide retreating from the shore. At first the only thing she could feel was the hard bunk beneath her. T'Pol knew that it was not her own bed on the Enterprise. The memory of her cell aboard the Shriosian vessel returned to her, but the cell had not contained a bed of any kind, only the hard metal deck plating. She did not know where she was. 

Then the pungent smell of human reached her. She could smell it in the slightly cold air that filled her nostrils. It was unpleasant as always, but it was familiar too. But there was another scent in the air. Its source eluded her, but it had a certain familiarity as well, although she was not entirely sure why. It reminded her of Vulcan, or of something to do with Vulcan and the past. 

Something warm touched her face. No, someone was touching her face. The sound of someone speaking penetrated the soundlessness that surrounded her. She could not make out the words. They were mere gibberish. But it wasn't the incomprehensible sound of her Shriosian abductors, who had taken her universal translator. 

T'Pol managed to open her eyes, but everything around her was a blurry mix of dim colors and watery light. She could just make out a person sitting next to her on the hard bunk. His face was back lit by a greenish-gray light that obscured her poor vision. She blinked and her vision began to clear. 

"Can you hear me, T'Pol?" asked the familiar voice again, becoming comprehensible as she became more fully conscious. 

"Is that you, Commander Tucker?" she questioned weakly. 

"It sure is, sub-commander." he replied, grinning from ear to ear as he finally came into focus. 

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up, but Commander Tucker held her down. 

"You've been out for a long time. I don't think you ought to overexert yourself just yet." he advised. 

She relented with a silent nod and reiterated her question: "Where am I?" 

"We are aboard the White Hawk in a set of quarters they assigned to us." 

"What kind of ship is this?" she asked, shuddering with a sudden uncomfortable feeling that could not be repressed quickly enough. 

"I think the commander called it a privateering ship. I guess that kind of makes them pirates." said Trip, glad just to be talking to her. 

"Nausicans?" 

"Nah, they called themselves Romulans." answered Tucker. 

T'Pol shot up in bed without any warning. Trip thought he could see fear and anger in her eyes for a split second. 

"We must get out of here!" she said rather forcefully. 

"Easy, easy." cautioned Trip. "What's the matter?" 

"Romulans are very dangerous, commander. They are full of incredible guile and of ... emotion. They cannot be trusted." she told him. 

"You'd still be unconscious if it weren't for the help one of their officers gave you." said Trip. "I know their commander seems to be a snake in the grass, but as far as we know, their intentions aren't all that bad." he assured her, forcing her to recline again. 

"Are we their prisoners?" she questioned, regaining her calm and control. 

"Well, that's a matter of some debate, but they aren't calling us prisoners. They are saying that we are their guests." 

"How did we get here?" 

"The captain, Hoshi, and I went down ..." he began explaining. 

"Wait." interrupted T'Pol. "They are not ... guests as well are they?" Commander Tucker just nodded. "Unfortunate." she commented evenly. 

"Now, as I was saying, we went down to this planet looking for you since the Shriosians didn't rendezvous with us like they said they would." Trip told her. He paused, wondering how she would react to the next part of the story. "Well, we found you and decided to get you back to the Enterprise on the double. On our way up another ship clipped us. We would have crashed for sure if Commander Tomarek hadn't caught us with his ship's tractor beam." 

"You do realize that all of this could have been arranged, commander." 

"Of course I do, but maybe this is how Romulans like to meet other races. Bring them on board. Observe them. Then send them back." 

"That is very naive." commented T'Pol. 

"It's optimistic." he said. "You want to tell me how you're feeling?" 

"The effects of the Shriosian sedatives have almost worn off. I am feeling well enough." she replied. 

"Sedatives?" 

"Do you want me to start at the beginning?" 

"Please do." 

"One of the Shriosians injected me with what I must presume to have been a sedative almost as soon as they got underway. I was looking at a simulation of an innovative scanning technique, so, unfortunately, I was caught off guard. I managed to put up only a slight struggle before the sedative took effect. When I awoke, I was in a cell on their vessel. Apparently they do this sort of thing with startling regularity. It was only a short time later when we reached a planet. I was still groggy and weak from the sedative when they transferred me to a shuttle. When we landed I attempted to escape, succeeding only in tearing my uniform and causing them to give me another dose of the sedative. I cannot say what happened after that." T'Pol told him rather succinctly. 

"I think you'd rather not know." said Trip. She recognized the look in his eyes as something akin to pity or compassion, but there was a smoldering anger there as well. He was furious on her behalf. 

Sub-commander T'Pol arched an eyebrow and said, "I assume that including present company, at least two other members of the crew are privy to the information. I would rather not remain in the dark." 

"Suit yourself." said Tucker, acknowledging that she was probably right, on some level. "They were trying to see you to the highest bidder down there." he told her. 

"An auction? Fascinating." she commented. 

"We didn't think so." muttered Trip. 

"What was the highest bid?" 

Tucker looked at for a moment and said, "Do you honestly think Captain Archer let it get that far?" 

T'Pol could see through him like he was made of glass. She gracefully raised one eyebrow. 

"How much, commander? You can trust that I will not be offended. I am a Vulcan." 

Tucker coughed uncomfortably and said, "Nobody seemed to want to bid on you, but that was probably Commander Tomarek's fault. He said some unkind things about Vulcan women." 

"I see." 

"Captain Archer traded a tricorder for you." he added. 

A look, not of offense, but of subtle humor passed through her eyes for a brief instant. 

"Perhaps I should not have asked." she said. 

"You feel up to speaking with the captain now? I'm sure nothing would please him more than hearing your voice." said Trip, giving his communicator to her. 

"The channel may not be secure." 

"Then don't tell him any secrets." he shrugged.   
  


Captain Archer was lying on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling, and trying to decide what to do when his communicator beeped. The fact of the matter was that his greatest concern was T'Pol and what would become of her if they had to flee quickly or fight their way out of the ship. 

"Archer here." he said absently, propping up on one elbow. He could hear Hoshi stir in the bunk beneath him. 

"Captain, Commander Tucker believes that you would like to hear my voice." said the sub-commander impassively. 

Archer sat up so fast that he cracked his head on the low ceiling. 

"T'Pol!" 

"Yes, captain. I am conscious." she stated. 

"It is definitely good to hear your voice. You don't know how much better this makes everything." he said, rubbing his forehead and recovering from the initial surprise. 

"I am somewhat aware of our situation. I can imagine that it takes a load off your mind." said T'Pol. 

"Are you all right? I mean, you aren't injured or anything, are you?" he asked. 

"I am well enough, although I must confess to feeling slightly out of sorts. I will manage, so don't concern yourself with me." 

"Of course, sub-commander." said Archer with a quiet chuckle. 

"Perhaps we should deal with the situation at hand." suggested T'Pol. 

"What can you tell me about Romulans? They seem to know plenty about your people." 

"The Vulcans and Romulans were once one people. They left Vulcan thousands of years ago to pursue a different way of life than our own. The Romulans are untrustworthy, militaristic, and suspicious of other races." 

"Are relations peaceful between your people and the Romulans?" 

"There are no relations, captain, diplomatic or otherwise." 

Just then Archer heard voices in the corridor outside. 

"We'll have to continue this discussion some other time, T'Pol." he told her before closing the communicator and tucking it away carefully just as the door whisked open. 

It was Commander Tomarek and two of his stoic guards. He smiled pleasantly as he entered. 

"I have good news for you, captain. It seems your science officer has regained consciousness." he said. 

"I am very glad to hear that. How is she doing?" asked Archer, feigning ignorance. 

"Well, I am sure. The attendant at her door overheard her speaking to her fellow officer. I am certain that she could use a good meal after her terrible ordeal, and I imagine she is anxious to speak with you as well. I invite the two of you join me at my table again." said Tomarek. 

"And my other officers?" 

"They may eat their meals in their quarters. I would dearly like to speak with the two of you alone." 

"If you insist, commander." 

"I do." he said with an enigmatic smile. "I will send an escort for you when all is ready."   
  


"Are you telling me that after three hours of searching, we are no closer to locating the shuttlepod, the captain, or the rest of our people?" Lieutenant Reed questioned Ensign Knight at the science station. The ensign was incredibly out of her depth. 

"Yes, sir." she said, biting her lower lip as she reviewed the last scans they had made of the surface. 

Malcolm rubbed his eyes tiredly and then glanced briefly at Hoshi's empty station. The captain had left him in charge. He hated when things went wrong on his watch, and when didn't they? The shuttlepod had effectively disappeared during transit. They couldn't get a signal through to it nor to the communicators that the away team had carried. If they had crashed, and Malcolm didn't like that idea at all, there would be debris or wreckage somewhere. 

"Keeping searching." ordered Reed. "I want those people found. No matter what it takes." 

"Aye, sir." said Ensign Knight. 

"Lieutenant?" inquired a polite, but concern voice as he turned to return to the captain's chair. 

"Doctor?" answered Reed with a sigh. The Denobulan had been standing in quiet corner of the bridge for sometime, the better part of an hour in fact. 

"Do you have a few minutes?" asked doctor. He seemed troubled, but everyone on the bridge seemed troubled. They were missing four of the senior officers. That was enough to shake up even the best of crews. 

"Certainly." nodded Reed. 

"My medical team is still standing by. I think I would be best for them to return to their stations. They are becoming nervous." Phlox told him. 

It had completely slipped his mind when the shuttlepod had been lost. The auxiliary medical personnel had been on stand-by in the shuttle bay for three hours. 

"Of course, but we may need them yet." 

"I understand, lieutenant. I will advise them to remain on alert status at their respective stations." said Phlox. 

"Thank you, doctor." said Reed with a nod. 

"You're welcome." he replied. "And please do bring them back, lieutenant." he said before making his way to lift, presumably to return to sickbay. 

"His attitude is probably a good indicator of everyone else's. If the good doctor is so worried, then the rest of the crew must be absolutely sick with it." thought Malcolm, making his way to the big chair. As he sat down he began his mantra again: "No one will leave the ship without a security detail again. No one will leave the ship without ..." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Discussions Over Dinner

Chapter Five 

Discussions Over Dinner   


  


"My cook has prepared a variety of traditional Romulan dishes that I thought you both might enjoy." said Tomarek, taking his seat at the head of the table again. T'Pol had yet to arrive, but he gestured for Archer to sit down. "Your science officer will be with us shortly." 

"Of course." acknowledged Archer as he took his seat. 

"Have you ever had Romulan ale?" inquired Tomarek, gesturing to a decanter of blue liquid at the center of the table. 

"I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity." 

"You are missing one of the finer pleasures of the galaxy, Captain Archer." said the Romulan commander, rising to fill both their glasses. 

The door opened as Tomarek filled his own glass. His lips twitched in a barely hidden smirk as T'Pol entered, escorted by a pair of guards. 

"May I pour you a glass of fine Romulan ale?" he inquired as she gracefully took her seat. He dismissed the guards with a nod. 

"As you wish." she said, noting that Archer had accepted the beverage. 

"It is of very high quality, sub-commander, I assure you." said Tomarek, glancing at the insignia on his uniform. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, we still use the same rank designations." he informed her, taking his seat. 

"It is a shame that your people did not retain more." 

"The sterile logic? The bland pacifism? The bizarre mating rituals? Hardly a shame, sub-commander, especially that last one." 

"Or the things of polite dinner conversations." 

"Touché." chuckled Tomarek. "But please! I feel I am being rude to both of you. I invited you here for a pleasant meal and perhaps an additional discussion about your plight." 

"How is the work coming on that docking mechanism?" asked Captain Archer, taking a sip of the ale. 

"It is difficult to say, captain. It is an aging device and temperamental at best." said Tomarek, slowly shaking his head. He had a gleam in his eye. 

"Tomorrow at best, right?" questioned Archer. 

"Indeed, but at least the need is not so urgent now." said Tomarek with nod toward T'Pol. 

"Fortunately." agreed the captain. 

"And how are you feeling, sub-commander?" inquired the Romulan. 

"I am well." she replied, monotone and stiff. 

"That pleases me." he said. T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "You are surprised?" he questioned. 

"Yes." she admitted. 

"I attend many dinner parties on Romulus when I have the opportunity to visit my home world. It would interest many of my peers to learn that I have had the chance to speak and dine with one of our cousins from Vulcan." 

"Vanity." 

"Perhaps, but it will make interesting conversation nonetheless." chuckled Tomarek. 

"As you say." 

"I am interested to know something that you may consider of more consequence." he prefaced. "The two of you serve together on the same vessel. Why is that?" he inquired, glancing at both the captain and T'Pol. 

"She is my science officer, commander. It would be kind of difficult for her to perform her duties if we weren't on the same ship." said Archer, attempting to rebuff the mildly intrusive question with humor. 

"That isn't what I meant." said Tomarek. 

"Of course not, but the explanation is simple: joint fleet operations between our two peoples. T'Pol is a representative of Vulcan and an observer." Archer explained. 

Tomarek nodded slowly, considering the answer and taking a casual sip of his ale. 

"To whom does your ship belong? Is it a Vulcan ship or a human ship?" he inquired after some thought. His questions were careful and probing. Archer could not quite figure out what information he was trying to get from them. 

"Human." he answered. "Speaking of my ship," interjected Archer, "would it be possible for me to contact my crew?" Tomarek had evaded or ignored the question or implication before. 

"I suppose I could allow it. After dinner perhaps. But I still have many questions for you, captain." said Tomarek, narrowing his eyes ever-so-slightly. It seemed almost as though he wanted to laugh.   
  


Commander Tucker began pacing as soon as the doors closed behind T'Pol and her escorts. Five steps separated the door and the rear bulkhead of the room. Trip paced those steps over and over again as he waited. He didn't like the way the guards had come in and ordered T'Pol to accompany them. It was hardly the kind of dinner invitation he was accustomed to, whether it bothered the Vulcan or not. 

"They could have taken me along too." he grumbled to himself as he paced. "At least then I could have kept an eye on her, and on them." 

It was just as Tucker reached the rear bulkhead for easily the fiftieth time when the door to the quarters open with a soft and possibly malevolent hiss. Trip turned, half expecting to see T'Pol and half expecting to see Selarev the guard, but he was disappointed on both counts. One of the several stoic guards that he had previously noted in passing stood there with a covered tray. 

"I was instructed to bring you a meal." he stated, thrusting the dish toward Trip, but keeping one hand on the weapon at his side. 

"Much obliged." said Trip, accepting the tray, from which a savory odor wafted. 

"It was an order. If it were my decision, you would be interrogated properly in our brig, and not treated as honored guests, but Commander Tomarek is a very kind man. Too kind for the likes of you, I shouldn't wonder." spat the Romulan. 

"You know, none of us asked to here in the first place." answered Trip, setting the tray down on the lower bunk. "We were as good as kidnapped." he added. 

The Romulan tossed his head and sneered before answering, "And rude as well. You should appreciate the allowances made by the commander of this vessel. It is quite exceptional for a lower species to be dealt with thus." He secured the shoulder strap of his weapon and went on, saying, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson in proper etiquette aboard a vessel of the empire." 

"Why don't you just try." said Commander Tucker, who had been ready for a fight since he first set foot outside the shuttlepod. 

The Romulan lunged at him with surprising speed for his size and seized Trip by the front of his uniform, shoving him hard against the bulkhead. Despite having the breath suddenly forced from his lungs by the blow, Trip managed to clock the Romulan with a wild punch. The Romulan let our an almost feral growl and struck him in return. Trip hit him squarely in the stomach, even though he was reeling from the blow. The Romulan suddenly unslung his weapon and brought it up to strike Commander Tucker in the face. 

"Hold!" ordered a clear, cold voice from the doorway. Neither combatant had heard it open as they scuffled. 

The Romulan stepped away from Trip and held his disrupter at ready, coming to attention and only hesitating a side-long glance at the door. 

"Centurion." acknowledged the guard nervously. 

Trip smiled and wiped the blood from his busted lip as he saw Selarev standing there. 

"You were ordered to bring dinner to our guest. Did you try to feed it to him with your fist?" inquired Selarev. He was not pleased. 

"He attempted to take my weapon, sir." 

"I find that unlikely." said Selarev, raising an eyebrow. "I will contemplate whether this merits the attention of our superiors or not. You are dismissed." 

"Centurion." said the guard with a slight bow before shouldering his weapon and exiting quickly. 

Selarev waited a moment before choosing to say anything, undoubtedly waiting for the door to close and for the guard to move farther down the corridor. 

"Are you injured, Tucker?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks to your intervention there." 

"He was disobeying orders. It was my duty to stop him. I do not think I will report the incident. Nevav is a valued member of this crew, though his rank is very low." said Selarev. 

"Fine by me." shrugged Trip. He privately wondered what would happen to Nevav if he were reported, and then decided that he would rather not know. "He called you Centurion. Is that your rank?" questioned Tucker. 

"Yes." replied Selarev. 

"We don't have that one." 

"It is respectable enough. Many men before me in my house have earned that rank." 

Trip glanced at the dish on the bunk and said, "I'm not all that hungry, so I don't mind sharing my dinner." 

"I thank you, but we may not eat on duty." said Selarev with a nod. He, unlike Nevav, appreciated the human's manners, such as they were. "I should return to my post soon." he added. 

"You wouldn't happen to know when T'Pol is coming back, would you?" 

Selarev looked uncertain, but said, "She dines at the commander's table. It may be several hours, depending upon the mood of Commander Tomarek. He is a verbose man and sets a fine table." 

"Thanks, Selarev." 

"Do not mention it, Tucker." said Selarev, departing without another word and leaving Trip to his meal, which was growing cold.   
  


Hoshi, unlike Commander Tucker, had something with which to occupy her time while she waited for a meal and Captain Archer's return. Thanks to the incredible similarities between the Vulcan and Romulan languages, the universal translators had performed quite well, but the differences were still well worth analyzing to Hoshi. Seated on the lower bunk, absorbed in her work, she scarcely noticed when the door quietly whisked open. 

"Your meal." said the husky feminine voice of a Romulan, setting the covered dish on the corner of the bunk. 

"Hann'yyo" responded Hoshi, thanking the guard. 

"You are learning our language?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm trying." she said. 

"Why?" 

"I am a communications officer. It's part of my job to learn how to communicate with alien cultures." said Hoshi. "And I enjoy it." she added. 

The Romulan guard looked at her oddly and asked, "Why not teach them your language? Surely that would be easier. The empire has always done so when necessary." 

"I would be out of a job." Hoshi replied. 

The guard laughed at her and stepped toward the door, saying over her shoulder, "That is sensible answer." 

To Hoshi it seemed as though the guard had expected an answer that was not at all intelligent. 

"Jolan'tru." Hoshi called after her as the door quietly closed behind her. 

Hearing no reply, she returned to her work.   
  


In the wardroom of the Romulan commander, dinner was nearly done. T'Pol and Captain Archer had eaten their fill, though their glasses of ale had been drained but once. Tomarek offered them a second glass, which they refused, before he rose to his feet. He smiled, and for an instant his smile gave away his thoughts. He had learned much from the pair during their discussion, although not nearly enough. 

"It is growing late by the time we keep aboard this vessel. You both are no doubt in need of some sleep, especially you, sub-commander. You look quite weary." said Tomarek. 

"I thought you were going to arrange for me to contact my ship." said Captain Archer. 

"It is late, captain, and my communications officer is off duty right now. Could it wait until morning?" 

"Commander, if you and three of your officers were missing, your crew would be worried, right?" 

"Yes, captain, I'm sure they would be." 

"My crew is worried. I just want to contact them and let them know where we are and that we are all fine." 

"I sympathize. Believe me, Captain Archer, I really do, but my ship runs like a well oiled machine. My crew depends on their off duty hours to prepare for the next day. If I arbitrarily robbed them of that valuable time, what sort of commander would I be?" questioned Tomarek. 

"Point taken, but I have a comm officer with me. Ensign Sato is a quick study. I'm certain that she could patch me through to the Enterprise. It wouldn't take long." suggested Archer. 

"That is a novel solution, but you must understand that there are difficulties. We cannot allow a non-Romulan, even one who is my guest, to access sensitive equipment and systems." 

"She could do so under your supervision." offered Archer. 

Captain Archer didn't expect Tomarek to comply. The Romulan had done everything possible to keep them on board the White Hawk and out of communication with the Enterprise. He even believed that they were possibly keeping them from contacting the Enterprise with the communicators. 

"Very well, captain, but please warn your communications officer that I will tolerate no tampering with ship's systems." sighed Tomarek after pondering the request. 

"Understood." nodded Archer, relief washing over him. Maybe they weren't prisoners after all. Maybe it was just Romulan culture. Maybe Commander Tomarek wasn't such a bad guy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Romulan Reality

Chapter Six 

Romulan Reality   


  


"Hoshi?" called Archer from the doorway to get her attention. She looked up expectantly from her universal translator. "I have a job for you." he told her. 

She glanced at Tomarek and the guard standing behind him, tucked the universal translator into a pocket, and nodded. 

"What kind of job?" she questioned, walking toward the door. 

"Commander Tomarek has graciously decided that we may get in touch with the ship. I need you to operate their comm system for me, ensign." he said, giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Aye, sir." said Hoshi, managing to brighten up too.   
  


Tomarek led them through the dim, narrow corridors of the ship to a small room that reminded Archer of his own bridge on the Enterprise, except that it had no view screen. A few Romulans were on the bridge, working quietly at their stations. Tomarek took a seat in a chair on a slightly raised platform and gestured toward a console near the front of the bridge. 

"You may work at the main communications station, ensign." he told her. 

"Thank you." she said, approaching the set of consoles. 

"What do you think of my bridge, captain?" inquired Tomarek as Archer stood a polite distance away from Hoshi, watching her work. 

"It's a little like my bridge. I like it very much." commented Archer. 

"Explain." said Tomarek with a vague gesture and a quick smile. 

"Well, we have a view screen and a couple of adjoining rooms, but the over all set up is very similar." Archer told him. 

"Utility, captain, I would imagine. The reason this vessel does not have a view screen is that ships of war, even privateering ships and the like, are not equipped with them. The technology is reserved to science and exploration vessels because of its enormous power drain." Tomarek explained. 

"I see." nodded Captain Archer, surprised that Tomarek was revealing something about his ship for a change. 

"Has your vessel managed to compensate for the depletion of resources?" 

"Actually, the view screen does draw off a lot of power, but it is so useful that we consider the amount acceptable. The Enterprise, after all, is not a ship of war, but a vessel of exploration, commander." he answered. 

"I think I can patch you through to the ship now, sir." said Hoshi, glancing over her shoulder at Archer. 

"Go ahead." he told her. 

"I've got it." she said, giving him a nod.   
  


Malcolm bolted upright in his seat as the voice came over the comm system. He left out a sighing breath of relief as he came to his feet. 

"Archer to the Enterprise. Are you there, Enterprise?" questioned the voice of the captain over an audio only channel. 

"We are, captain." said Malcolm, giving a nod to Ensign Knight, who was already working very industriously to trace the signal. "And where might you be, sir?" he inquired as the surprise began to wear off. 

"I am aboard a Romulan ship, the White Hawk. We are all perfectly fine. We just had a little mishap with the shuttlepod." Archer informed him. 

"That's good to hear, sir. Did you locate Sub-commander T'Pol?" 

"Yes, we found her." said Archer. Malcolm could almost hear him grin. 

"Should I send a shuttlepod for you, sir?" 

"That won't be necessary. I believe that Commander Tomarek will either be docking with the Enterprise or possibly helping us to repair our shuttlepod. Until then we are enjoying his hospitality." 

The words sounded just a little forced, but Malcolm knew that his captain was probably dealing with the cultural and diplomatic nuances of an alien culture. 

"We could use the transporter to move you from one ship to another if there's a problem, sir." said Malcolm, trying to keep his tone conversational. 

Captain Archer chuckled and said, "I don't think that will be necessary either, Malcolm. I know we've probably given the crew something of a scare, but everything is perfectly all right. We should be home by sometime tomorrow." 

"Of course, sir." 

"Good then. Archer out." 

Ensign Knight closed the channel and looked at the lieutenant, who seemed suddenly quite contemplative. 

"Sir, I've traced the signal to the far side of the planet." he said. 

"To a ship in orbit?" questioned Reed. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good job, ensign." he acknowledged before turning to Ensign Mayweather at the helm. "Adjust our orbit to bring us closer to the other ship. I want to be nearby, just in case we're needed." said Malcolm, frowning. 

Something did set well with the Armory officer. Maybe it was the captain's tone, or the audio only transmission, or the fact that the White Hawk was so far away. It was that last fact that explained why they could not reach the communicators carried by the away team. But was it intentional? Was there some strange, alien plot behind all of this? Reed did not now for certain, but it seemed suspicious. 

"Course plotted, sir." affirmed Mayweather.   
  


"Well, Captain Archer, I am certain that you will sleep better tonight, knowing that your crew is no longer frantically searching for you." chuckled Tomarek. "That was done with both efficiency and finesse, ensign." he acknowledged as Hoshi stepped away from the comm panel. She nodded politely. 

"We appreciate using your communications system, commander. I know how difficult it can be to trust strangers, especially since you haven't exactly caught us at our best." said Archer. 

"No commander found absent from the bridge of his ship is ever at his best." said Tomarek with a smile that still looked full of guile and shrewdness. "But tell me, captain, a little more about your ship. I am interested in its weapons, for instance. Do you have weapons or, since yours is a vessel of science and so forth, have you forgone such measures?" he inquired. 

Captain Archer felt a shiver run up his spine as he stood before Tomarek in his captain's chair. He could almost feel Hoshi tense beside him where she stood waiting. 

"We have some weapons, but they are meant to be used only for defense." Archer informed him. 

"I see. Would you mind elaborating, captain?" 

"If it's all the same to you, commander, I would rather not." 

"It isn't. In fact it is most imperative that I have this information. And, captain, I have other ways of getting it that simply asking in a polite and conversational tone." said Tomarek with a sneer. 

"I thought we were your guests, Tomarek. Do you threaten guests?" 

The Romulan captain gave a very dry laugh at the question and said, "Now that you have contacted your ship, I know that we shall be undisturbed for many hours. I have until sometime tomorrow to question you before your ship becomes even slightly suspicious. They have probably ceased all search operations. But since you sent your message to them, we now have their coordinates, whereas previously I wasn't even certain which ship your Enterprise was. Now I know." 

"Which means?" 

"That I require data regarding the weapons systems of your vessel, its defensive capabilities, and so forth and so on. It would not do for us to meet them without it." said Tomarek. 

"So all of this was just to get information?" 

"My people value our sense of safety. We like to know what potential enemies are capable of. That is what this is about, captain." 

"But we aren't your enemies." objected Archer. 

"I am only a commander of a privateering ship, who is following the guidelines laid down by his superiors. It is certainly nothing personal, as I have found your crew and yourself very charming." answered Tomarek, a condescending tone in his voice. 

"And I have enjoyed your hospitality, but I don't understand why it must come to this." 

"If you are not inclined to talk, remember that I have all night and that I can test your ship's ... abilities for myself at any time." said Tomarek. 

"Then you will have to wait all night." answered Archer. 

"So be it." said the Romulan. "Guards," he called, "take them back to their quarters. We will finish this in the morning."   
  


T'Pol had been resting quietly while Tucker paced in an exercise in futility, but both activities were interrupted by the sound of his communicator beeping. T'Pol sat up as he answered it. 

"Trip here." he answered, taking a seat with the sub-commander. 

"We have a problem, commander. The Romulan has threatened us." said Archer, who had just returned to quarters with Ensign Sato. 

"I knew there was something fishy here. What does he want from us?" questioned Tucker. 

"Information on the Enterprise. Weapons. Defense. You know." 

"Then we have to get out of here." said Trip. 

"Don't I know it. He let us contact the ship before he made his threats, so there's no chance of the cavalry coming. If only we could get out of these rooms ..." said Archer. 

Tucker immediately thought of Selarev, but shook his head, thinking, "I doubt he would help us, even if he were sympathetic." 

"Captain, you should be advised that Romulan brutality is legendary. It may be more advisable to tell Tomarek what he wants to know than to undergo the kind of torture they are capable of inflicting." said T'Pol. 

"That isn't an option. I want a plan that is." said Archer. 

"I don't know if this would work, but I met a guard, a centurion, who seemed more human or at least more Vulcan. Maybe he would help us get to the shuttlepod and leave in peace." suggested Trip. 

"It's a long shot, isn't it?" sighed Captain Archer. 

"Yes, sir, but I don't think we can do any better." 

"Find that guard then, Trip."   


Selarev secured his weapon as he entered the quarters, glancing at T'Pol, who was lying down, and at Tucker, who was leaning against the bulkhead. He looked puzzled. 

"You wanted to speak to me, Tucker?" he inquired. 

"I just got word from Captain Archer that your commander threatened him to try to get information. It looks like he doesn't plan to let us go anytime soon, if ever, Selarev." 

"You are certain of this?" 

"Yes." answered Trip. 

"Tucker, I don't believe that my commander would harm any of you, least of all your captain. You have done nothing to us and obviously pose little threat to the empire." said Selarev, shaking his head, but obviously having doubts. 

"All we want to do is leave. We just want to go back to our ship. Can you help us, Selarev?" asked Trip, shaking his head. 

He frowned and asked, "Do you have a plan?" 

"I just need five more minutes with our shuttlepod to get it space-worthy again." Trip told him, gambling. 

"And you need someone who can get you to the shuttle bay and open the doors?" questioned Selarev. 

"Exactly." said Trip, suddenly optimistic that Selarev would comply. 

"If we were caught, it would certainly mean my death. Your circumstance would also suffer." he informed Tucker, glancing at T'Pol as she watched impassively from the lower bunk. 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I think you're our only hope." 

Selarev shifted uncomfortably and said, "If what you say about Commander Tomarek is true, then it cannot be allowed. We are not jackals or wolves that prey on the less fortunate. We are Romulans. Taking that into account, it seems that I must assist you." 

"Thank you, Selarev." 

"I know you must have a way to contact your captain. Prepare him for my coming, and I will bring his other officer and him here. Then we will go to the shuttle bay when I have taken care of the guards." he said resolutely. 

"Will do." agreed Tucker. 

"Most of the crew are off duty right now, but the guards change in one hour. We must go before then." said Selarev. 

"Understood." nodded Trip. 

Selarev nodded too and walked toward the door, saying over his shoulder, "I only hope I am doing the right thing, Tucker." 

When the door had hissed closed behind Selarev, T'Pol sat up and looked at Commander Tucker with one eyebrow raised. 

"You are certain that he is trustworthy?" she inquired. 

"I think he is. I'm willing to bet my life on it." 

"And ours." she pointed out unpleasantly. 

Tucker just shrugged and removed his communicator from his pocket. 

"Tucker to Captain Archer." he said. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Flight to Freedom

Chapter Seven 

Flight to Freedom   


  


Captain Archer had found himself in situations that were more precarious and even more dangerous, but seldom had he felt so nervous as he waited for the Romulan guard to arrive and take them first to Trip and T'Pol and then to the shuttle bay. Hoshi was sitting on the lower berth, pretending to work on her language skills. He knew she was scared and that her heart wasn't in it. Archer felt nervous. The anticipation was terrible. He knew they only had one opportunity to get off the White Hawk and that this was it. 

When the door whisked open, both the captain and Hoshi started. The Romulan guard who entered had a weapon in his hands. 

"I am Selarev. You should come with me quickly and quietly. We do not have time to waste." he informed them. 

Archer relaxed slightly and said, "Thank you for doing this for us." 

"I am not doing it for you. I am doing it for the sake of the honor of the Romulan race." he said, gesturing for them to move. 

As Captain Archer and Ensign Sato followed Selarev through the corridors, he noticed that they were empty and silent, save for the sound of the impulse engines. It was a short walk to the quarters that Trip and T'Pol occupied. Trip grinned when he saw Archer. 

"Captain, it sure is good to see you." 

"Same here." 

"I must clear the shuttle bay. Wait here." Selarev instructed them. 

"I'm going to need five minutes to get the shuttlepod working. Shouldn't I go with you?" asked Trip. 

"It would not be advisable. There would be questions." said Selarev. 

"Just do what you think is best." Captain Archer told him before Trip could argue. "What's five minutes?" he said to Commander Tucker as Selarev left them. 

"Nothing, or possibly everything." said T'Pol, surprising taking Tucker's side. 

"Can't argue with that." shrugged Tucker.   
  


They waited quietly for the better part of half an hour before Selarev returned. Captain Archer had begun to doubt whether he would return or not. 

"I have cleared the shuttle bay area, but when the next shift of guards comes on duty, you should already be gone." Selarev informed them as he motioned for them to follow him. 

"How long?" questioned Archer quietly as they marched behind him through the halls leading to the bay. 

"Not very long." he replied simply as they entered the bay. 

Commander Tucker immediately opened the hatch and dashed toward the panel where he had been working. Everything was just as he had left it. Archer motioned for Hoshi and T'Pol, who was still slightly unsteady on her feet, to board the shuttle. Selarev, who had shouldered and secured his weapon, stood at a console near the bay entrance. 

"This should just take a minute or two." Trip reassured Hoshi as he began quickly repairing that last blown out relay. 

"Can I do anything, commander?" she asked. 

"Just cross your fingers for me." he said. 

Suddenly they heard the sound of weapons fire outside. Trip looked up from the compartment, glanced at T'Pol, shook his head, and handed Hoshi the phase pistol he still had with him. As he passed it to her, he wondered why he still had the weapon and realized that the small devices had not registered as being weapons to the Romulans with their big guns. The he returned his attention to the relay and hoped for the best. 

Looking outside the pod from the hatch, Hoshi saw Selarev and Captain Archer firing weapons through the opening of the shuttle bay. Undoubtedly they had been discovered. 

"I can hold them off. Just get to your shuttle." Selarev told the captain. 

"If I do, how will you get back to the controls?" questioned Archer. 

"I must only hit one button to begin the launch sequence. I think I can manage it." said Selarev, firing two quick shots into the corridor, obviously not aiming at anything, least of all his fellow soldiers. Hoshi could tell by a dark burn on the shoulder of Captain Archer's uniform that their assailants were not doing the same. 

"You think? Look, I don't want you to get yourself killed on our account. Come with us. I can cover you while you start the sequence. Then we can make a run for it." said Captain Archer. 

"We would have less than one minute before decompression begins. You would be risking all of us." said Selarev. 

"I'm willing to try." he told the Romulan. 

"Fine. Come on." said Selarev, beginning a desperate run for the panel while Archer laid down covering fire. 

The air was warm with disrupter fire. Even Hoshi could feel it as she leaned out of the hatch, ready to shoot at any Romulan that entered the bay. But Captain Archer was more than able with the phase pistol, and true to Selarev's word, it only required a single button press to set things into motion. Then the pair began running toward the shuttle, dodging flak all the way. Hoshi knew that was her cue to warn Commander Tucker. 

"They're coming, Trip. Are you ready to go?" she asked as she ducked back inside the pod. 

"Almost." said Tucker, closing the panel. He turned to T'Pol and asked, "Do we have any red lights flashing?" 

"No, commander." she replied. 

Captain Archer, with Selarev right on his heels, practically leapt aboard the shuttle. The pair closed the door and looked at Trip, who was scuttling toward the pilot's seat. 

"Now, Trip, get us out of here now!" ordered Archer. 

"Right away, sir." he said tersely, bringing all systems back on-line. 

"The bay has decompressed. They won't be able to fire at us, but they may try to override the sequence. I suggest that you hurry." said Selarev. 

Tucker almost jumped at the sound of his voice and asked, "Are we taking on passengers, captain?" "Not that I'm complaining." he added as the shuttlepod lifted off. 

"One good turn deserves another." commented Archer. 

Within a few seconds they were out of the shuttle bay and on their way. 

"Where's the Enterprise?" asked Tucker. 

"I have it on sensors. It's close." said Hoshi, much relieved. 

"Hail them, ensign. We might need their help." said Archer. 

The green bulk of the White Hawk was slowly beginning to follow them. The officers that had fired upon Archer and Selarev had not been idle. 

"The Romulan ship is giving pursuit." Tucker advised the captain. 

"Sato to Enterprise, do you read?" 

"If it catches us, we are all doomed." said Selarev. 

"This is Enterprise. We weren't expecting you until morning." said the voice of Malcolm Reed over the comm system. 

"We need some help, lieutenant. We have a ship following us. We need be in the shuttle bay as fast as possible." said Archer. 

"Aye, sir. Should we fire on that vessel?" inquired Reed. 

"No, Malcolm, hold your fire until it fires at us or at you." ordered Archer as Selarev stiffed beside him. The Romulan gave a small sigh of relief. 

"Aye, sir." 

"But try hailing them and asking them to cease their pursuit." Archer added. 

"Will do, sir. We are ready to receive your shuttle at your leisure." 

"Good job, lieutenant." 

"Should we have a medical team standing by, sir?" 

Archer glanced at T'Pol, who looked very weary and not quite herself, and then at his singed shoulder, which was just beginning to hurt, and said, "It might not be a bad idea, Malcolm."   


When the shuttlepod finally came to a halt in the shuttle bay, three out of five of its occupants sighed in relief. T'Pol merely raised an eyebrow, and Selarev seemed to brood. It was only when members of the medical team began to open the hatch from the outside that any of them stirred. 

"Everybody out." ordered Captain Archer, gingerly touching his shoulder. 

"Sir." greeted Malcolm. He looked quite surprised when he saw Selarev, who was attempting to help T'Pol out of the shuttle with little success. 

"We are going to need quarters for one guest, Malcolm." Archer informed him. Then he turned to T'Pol and said, "We had better go with the medical team. I think I should have this shoulder taken care of." 

"I am only in need of rest, captain." T'Pol assured him. 

"Well, just come with me then. I think we have a situation to talk about." said Archer. 

"Can I go with Selarev, sir?" questioned Tucker. 

"Of course, Trip. See that he gets settled." said Archer with a smile. 

"Aye, captain." nodded Trip. 

"Shouldn't he have a guard, sir?" questioned Malcolm. 

Captain Archer, who had started toward the shuttle bay entrance with the medical team and T'Pol, turned and said, "We would never have gotten off that ship without Selarev. I want you to treat him as a visiting dignitary or better. We owe him a lot." 

"Understood, sir." said the Armory officer. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Romulan Reason

Chapter Eight 

Romulan Reason   


  


"I can have a cot or something set up in my quarters for you temporarily. I'm sure it would only be for a few days. We will probably move one of the junior officers out of their quarters. Then you'll have a place of your own for as long as you want." said Tucker as he walked through the corridors with Selarev. 

"That won't be necessary. I won't be aboard for more than a day, I'm sure." said Selarev. 

"Where are you going?" asked Trip as they stopped at the door to his quarters. 

"Back to my ship and my commander." 

"But ... I don't understand, Selarev. Weren't they shooting at you?" 

"Yes, and I should not have fled. I should have ..." 

"What? Not let us go? Not helped us?" 

"No, I am certain that releasing you was the moral and correct thing to do, but I should have been willing to pay the price for my convictions." answered Selarev. 

"The price will be your life, Selarev." objected Commander Tucker. 

"I know it well." 

"But you could stay here. Or we could take you down to that planet. Or somewhere else even." 

"I would still be running away, Tucker, and I cannot do that." 

Trip ran his fingers through his hair and sighed before asking him, "What do you want to do then?" 

"Allow me to contact Commander Tomarek. I am certain that he would be more thing willing to dock with your vessel in order to take me back aboard." 

"You don't have to do this." 

"Yes, Tucker, I am afraid that I do." said Selarev. 

Commander Tucker wanted to say more. He wanted to argue the point. He even wanted get Captain Archer to back him up, and he knew that the captain would. Archer would never send someone knowingly to their death like that. But he knew it would be in vain. Selarev had made up his mind. Tucker hated it. In the short time he had known the Romulan centurion, he had come to consider him both a friend and ally, and he knew he was a good person and a good officer. It was an incredible shame. 

"If you say so, Selarev, but are you sure you don't want to sleep on it?" asked Trip. "It's a big decision." he added. 

"It will take much of the night for Tomarek to prepare the charges against me. I suppose it will do no harm." he relented. 

Tucker made sure that Selarev had everything he needed and then went to find Captain Archer. He knew that Archer would want to know what was going to become of his guest.   
  


"I've given Sub-commander T'Pol a hypo of Anaprovalin to counteract the tranquilizers that are still in her blood stream." Dr. Phlox informed the captain as he examined his burned shoulder. "She is going to require at least one day off duty." he added. 

Captain Archer glanced at the Vulcan on the next biobed. She had raised an eyebrow at the doctor's suggestion, but she said nothing. 

"Of course." Archer agreed. 

"Now, as for your shoulder, captain, you are very lucky. The burns are only second degree. I am recommending a treatment of Pyrithian bat bile for the next six days to be applied to the burned areas." said Phlox. 

Archer made every attempt not to make a face at the suggested treatment. 

"Whatever you say, doc." 

They all turned as the doors to sickbay opened with sudden hiss. It was Commander Tucker, and he seemed somehow distressed or frustrated, which was very unlike Trip in either case. 

"Selarev wants to go back to his ship, Jon." Trip blurted out when he reached the biobed where Archer was seated. 

"That would not be logical. His commander would almost certainly have him executed for treason." stated T'Pol. 

"Maybe it isn't logical, but it's what says he's going to do." Tucker told her. 

"We can't hold him here, Trip, even if it would ..." began Archer. 

"Save his life!" Tucker finished for him. "I don't think anything would change his mind. In fact I'm pretty sure nothing would, but couldn't we fabricate a story to feed Tomarek to make Selarev seem less guilty?" he questioned. 

"Impossible. His fellow officers saw him helping us. He fired upon them." said T'Pol. 

"She's right, Trip." agreed Captain Archer. 

Tucker sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Commander, let's say you were in this Selarev's position. You are aboard an alien vessel, having just betrayed your crew mates, for a good cause, but they are betrayed nonetheless. Where would you go? What would you do? Commander, wouldn't you face the consequences of your actions?" questioned Dr. Phlox, who had been listening with some interest. 

Commander Tucker looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and slowly nodded. 

"You have a point. I don't think I would want to run either. It's just that ... you don't meet many people like Selarev, people with integrity and principles. And I just know he has to be a rarity among his own people." said Tucker. 

"When does he want to return?" questioned Archer. 

"I persuaded him to wait until tomorrow." 

"I want to talk to Selarev before he leaves. Send him to my ready room when the morning shift begins." said the captain.   
  


Commander Tucker, despite his need for rest and the eventfulness of the previous few days, tossed and turned much of the night while the Romulan slept restfully on his cot across the room. It was ironic. Selarev was going to his death the next day, and it was Trip who could not sleep. When morning came according to the ship's clock and Trip's alarm clock went off, they both sat up and yawned. 

"You want to get some chow before I take you to see Captain Archer?" inquired Tucker, glancing at the universal translator he had setting on the bedside table. 

"Yes, perhaps I could freshen up and then we would have a meal together." agreed Selarev. "Will the Vulcan be there? I have something I wish to tell her." 

Trip frowned and said, "T'Pol doesn't always eat breakfast with the rest of the crew, but I can ask her." 

"That would be very nice." nodded Selarev.   
  


Sub-commander T'Pol was waiting for them when they arrived in mess hall. She had two bowls of flavorless broth on the table where she sat, reading a data pad. The previous day Tucker had not realized just how run-down and disheveled she had seemed until he saw her looking absolutely pristine that morning. She looked very much like herself again. Tucker could not help but to heave a small sigh as they joined her. 

"Commander, Centurion." she acknowledged. 

"Good morning." Selarev hesitated. 

"I took the liberty of having a second bowl of Plomeek broth prepared for you. I thought you might prefer it to the human cuisine." she told him. 

"I guess that means I'll be fending for myself." commented Trip. 

"Indeed." said T'Pol. 

"I'll only be a minute. You two can start without me." he told them, rolling his eyes at her response. 

"He expected you to bring his food?" questioned Selarev after Tucker had walked away. 

"No, I think he was joking." 

"I see." 

"You wanted to speak with me before returning to your vessel." she reminded him. 

"I want to pass along a message to your people." 

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and questioned, "A message? That is unprecedented." 

"I cannot speak for all Romulans, but some of us remember our Vulcan heritage. We meditate as we can. We remember the basics of the old language. I just wanted you to know that it was so." he told her. 

"That explains much, centurion." she commented. 

"I thought it might." chuckled Selarev. 

"But you do not suppress your emotions?" 

"We try, but the skill is a difficult one to master. Some are more successful than others." 

T'Pol considered what he said for a moment and said, "I will remember your words. It is ... pleasing to know that we still hold some things in common, even if only with some of you." 

"Thank you. I am quite gratified that you find it so." said Selarev. 

By the time Commander Tucker returned, both were silently stirring their broth, appearing to be deep in thought. They did not break that silence until the meal was done. 

"It was most satisfactory to share the morning meal with you." T'Pol told him. 

"Likewise, sub-commander." he said, rising and bowing slightly to her. "Shall we go, Tucker?" inquired of his other breakfast companion. 

"Of course." Trip agreed, feeling urge to raise an eyebrow himself. 

As they exited the mess hall, he turned to Selarev and asked him, "Didn't you have something to talk to her about?" 

"Yes, and I have done so." replied Selarev.   
  


Captain Archer was waiting in his ready room when they arrived. He had been sitting there for some time, writing a report concerning his time aboard the White Hawk and on Romulans in general. His shoulder continued to ache ever-so-slightly, but he scarcely thought of it. He was mostly thinking about the young Romulan officer, whom his chief engineer had befriended. When they arrived, Captain Archer immediately dismissed Trip and gestured for Selarev to be seated. 

"When I extended my welcome to you last night, I meant it. Commander Tucker explained to me that you wish to return to your ship. They have hailed us more than once in the past three hours, requesting that we extradite you on charges of treason, but I have no intention of doing so unless you insist upon going back to face the charges." Captain Archer told him. 

"Tucker has a good heart. I appreciate what he has tried to do, but I would not be a Romulan if I did not return to the White Hawk. I must pay the price for my actions." said Selarev firmly. 

Captain Archer nodded slowly and said, "I thought as much, but I felt that I should at least make the offer." 

"I understand." 

"I also wanted to thank you for helping us. I know that Trip, Hoshi, and T'Pol feel the same way. We are very grateful. Is there anything that we can do for you before you go?" 

Selarev smiled, and it was a smile without contempt or arrogance, and said, "No, captain. Just arrange for me to return to my ship." 

"Would they be willing to dock with us? I don't feel like it would be wise to risk another shuttlepod." said Captain Archer. 

"I imagine that Tomarek would be willing to move Romulus and Remus to apprehend me." 

"I will contact him then."   
  


"Audio only." said the ensign at the communications station. Captain Archer had given Hoshi the day off because she really deserved it. 

"Of course." said Archer. 

"This is Commander Tomarek of the White Hawk, as you no doubt know. Do you have the prisoner ready for transport?" inquired the irate Romulan commander. 

Archer glanced over his shoulder at Selarev, who was admiring the vista of the planet from the view screen, before saying, "Centurion Selarev is ready, but I do not intend to transport him. You certainly must understand why." He took a deep breath and said, "But you may dock at the Enterprise at your leisure." 

"Very well, captain. We will dock with the Enterprise in one hour." 

"Will you be coming aboard? I am sure we could arrange for a brunch or something." suggested Archer with a smile. 

"I think not. I will send two guards to pick up the prisoner." 

"Of course, commander." 

"And no tricks. The White Hawk is very capable of defending itself." Tomarek warned. 

Archer glanced at Malcolm at tactical. The Englishman smirked and shook his head. The Enterprise was certainly a match for the privateering vessel. 

"As is the Enterprise, of course, but only you force the issue." replied Archer. 

"I am so glad that we understand one another." said Tomarek, closing the channel.   


A small contingent of Enterprise officers were wearing their dress uniforms as Selarev walked between them toward the docking area where two Romulan Centurions stood, waiting to take him into custody. It was a simple statement, but it was not lost on the young Romulan officer. At the point in the airlock where the two ships met Selarev turned to say a word in parting. 

"Farewell, my friends. I am glad to have known you." he said, looking at Tucker and T'Pol. "Do not worry about me." 

"Good-bye." said Tucker. 

"Jolan'tru" managed T'Pol. 

Selarev smiled softly and turned to go with the guards. No one moved until the airlock sealed behind him, and the Romulans prepared to leave. 

"What's the quote? From Dickens? 'It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.'" said Trip he heard the sound of the Romulan docking mechanism disengaging. 

Captain Archer patted his shoulder and said, "Yeah, I think that's the case for Selarev." 

"As do I." agreed Sub-commander T'Pol. 

"Dismissed." said Captain Archer quietly. 

Malcolm walked down the corridor toward the lift, knowing the captain was mostly speaking to his security officers and to him. Tucker and T'Pol lingered silently with the captain while the rest of the crew members walked away. 

"The both of you can the rest of the day off if you want." Archer offered. 

"Yes, sir." they answered almost in unison. 

"What do you think they'll do to him?" questioned Commander Tucker. 

"It would be best if you did not consider it, commander." T'Pol told him evenly. 

"Yeah, I guess it would be." agreed Trip. 

The comm system beeped, jolting them from their melancholy thoughts. Captain Archer answered it. 

"Yes?" he said in a tone more sharp than he realized. 

"Sir, I don't know quite how to tell you this." said Malcolm with a short sigh. He had just reached the bridge and returned to his station. 

"Spit it out, Malcolm." 

"We just detected an object outside the ship and not too far from our docking area. And, captain, it's organic. I'm sorry, sir." said Lieutenant Reed. 

"Selarev." said Tucker, deliberately keeping his back to the nearest view port. 

"That is consistent with some forms of Romulan execution." commented T'Pol, clasping her hands behind her back. 

"I'm sorry, sir." repeated Malcolm. 

"We all are." said Archer, switching the comm system off and walking away. 

Tucker sighed loudly and looked T'Pol. 

"Do Vulcans grieve, sub-commander?" he asked her. 

"Not as humans grieve. That would require emotions." T'Pol told him evenly. Tucker nodded that he understood. "Would you care to join me in the mess hall, commander? You knew Selarev better than I did. Perhaps it would ... help you to grieve better by telling me about him." she suggested. 

"I would like that." he said, managing a slight smile.   


The End 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes: I tried to write convincing Romulans. I may or may not have succeeded. I also attempted to be 'historically'   
accurate. How did first contact with the Romulans go? I don't know, but the FC with the Klingons was supposed to be a   
disaster. Hmmmm .... was it? The Ferengi? Yeah, I know. Now, please review. Please?   
I also must give a nod to Charles Dickens' classic "A Tale of Two Cities" for the quote. 


End file.
